


Slime Flies When You're Having Fun

by akechi_goro_love_machine



Category: Jrock, the GazettE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Anal Sex, Brainwashing, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dubious Consent, M/M, Slime Boys, Succubi & Incubi, Tentacles, like very dubious consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-12 07:17:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19564063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akechi_goro_love_machine/pseuds/akechi_goro_love_machine
Summary: Kai is the Chosen One,  selected by the gods to fight against the forces of evil.Aoi and Uruha have other plans for him.





	Slime Flies When You're Having Fun

**Author's Note:**

> oh god I almost didn't post this 
> 
> there's mentions of kai/ruki and kai/aoi but they're pretty low-key
> 
> inspired by "https://twitter.com/Maximum_Impulse/status/1144233486682927104" this piece of art
> 
> yes I know
> 
> "metal slime" 
> 
> regular slimes are sexier
> 
> fite me bitches

Kai walked through the dark halls of the dungeon, a torch in one hand, his sword in another, reflecting the light through the dungeon. His heart was still pounding underneath his armor, though he had to stay strong. 

  


_ You’re the Chosen One! Act like it!  _ His friend Ruki’s voice echoed in his head.  _ I know! I know!  _ Kai sighed internally.  _ It’s just dark and scary in here and I want to go back to camp where I’m not alone in a dark dungeon, waiting for something to jump out at me.  _

  


The young knight raised his sword, taking a deep breath.  _ Well, that shopkeeper told me that this dungeon was full of some enchanted armor that had been stolen by the monsters. And I need better armor.  _ Kai continued walking forward into the den of darkness, bright eyes glinting lustfully in the darkness behind him. 

  


_ Yes, he will make a good husband for Aoi-sama!  _

  


\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  


Aoi lounged on a plush throne, his legs spread as a fellow incubus sucked him off, his cum flowing freely into the incubus’s mouth as he hit orgasm. The younger man moaned around his cock, his eyes glazed over.  _ Ah, lovely!  _ The incubus pulled away, cum dribbling down the sides of his mouth. 

  


He shakily got to his feet, a weak smile on his face as he bowed to his lord. “Thank you for letting me suck you off, Aoi-sama!” 

  


Aoi laughed, dark and seductive, before dismissing the other incubus with a wave of his hand.  _ And… I’m hard again.  _ His hand slid down into his pants, wrapping around his still-hard cock, still dripping cum. Before he could get any good strokes in, the doors swung open, a pair of succubi walking through, giggling, their hands down each other’s tops, fingers wrapped around each other’s breasts. 

  


“Aoi-sama! Aoi-sama!” 

  


The incubus grinned at the sight of two beautiful women standing in front of him. “What brings you here?” 

  


The two succubi laughed. “We found another adventurer! We think he might be a Chosen One!” 

  


Aoi raised his eyebrows.  _ Chosen One?  _ With a wave of his hand, he summoned a mirror in front of him, shimmering with magical energy. In the mirror, a young man walked through the halls of the dungeon. Powerful energy radiated off of him in waves, causing Aoi’s cock to stand at attention.  _ Oh, this one is going to be wonderful, such lovely and delicious cum filling me up, I can barely wait!  _ His mind filled with images of Kai bent around him, his cock filling him up with wet, tasty cum, over and over and-

  


He suddenly felt a wetness around his cock and glanced down. One of the succubi had her mouth wrapped around his cock, her plump breasts dangling tantalizingly below her. 

  


_ Or… I could wait.  _

  
  


In the dark crevasses of Aoi’s throne room, a slime named Uruha stirred to life, sensing the powerful energy radiating from the mirror.  _ Ohhhhhhhhhh!  _ It sent ripples through his body, warm ripples that almost made him come, but no, he had to wait, hold it inside himself.  _ Was Kei his name? I dunno, I just want his cum, yummy yummy cum.  _ His slimey brain was a bit sluggish, for it’d been almost six hours since he got to taste some of Aoi-sama’s cum and drink his energy, and he needed it like humans needed air,  _ needed to feel it melt into him, needed the feeling of a large cock in his mouth, wrapping his plump lips around it, so big, cum so yummy-  _

  


_ Or, perhaps,  _ he thought as he rose from the puddle he was currently laying in, forming slender legs and a cute ass to go nicely with the rest of his form,  _ his cock in my ass, that way we’d be able to go face-to-face and I’d get to kiss him, all nice and sloppy, and then he’d grab my ass and-  _

  


Uruha snuck out of the throne room, his one-track-mind still swimming with erotic fantasies.  _ Oh, or maybe he could do me doggy-style? Ah, who cares? I’d still be getting more cum and it’d be so sweet and good and yummy!!!  _ His body seemed to respond to his desires, forming an impressive cock that quickly rose into an erection. Uruha responded to his body’s reshaping, grabbing the cock and giving it a few slow strokes, moaning in response.  _ Or I could form tentacles! Yeah, I’d string him up and milk his cock and shove them in his ass while he sucks me off, moaning like a whore on my cock, oh I can’t wait!  _

  


\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
  


Kai was wandering the dungeon, sweat building on his brow, exhaustion heavy on his limbs.  _ God, how long have I been wandering this dungeon?  _ He sighed, suddenly flopping down on the ground, leaning against the stone walls. His hands moved to undo his armor before he stopped.  _ What the hell am I thinking? I don’t want to be left unguarded in case a monster attacks!  _ He sighed, sheathing his sword.  _ But it is hot, and…  _

  


The young knight didn’t want to admit it, but he had been getting hornier and hornier the deeper he went into the dungeon. His cock had been growing hard, and his mind filled with filthy thoughts. Honestly, if he was being honest, Kai wanted nothing more than to throw off his clothes and pleasure himself inside the dungeon. One tentative finger moved to unhook the armor on his legs as he still stared aback, wondering if he really wanted to do this. 

  


_ It’s just a dungeon. I haven’t seen any  _ really  _ dangerous monsters in here. No one’s going to see me. _

  


At the thought of monsters, the image of an incubus entered Kai’s mind. A cute one, with a nice ass, wearing a slutty leather number that barely constrained the huge cock inside, a lewd grin on his face… 

  


_ No! What the hell are you thinking! Think of something else! Think of a sexy  _ human! 

  


Suddenly, the image of his teammate Ruki entered his mind. 

  


_ Ah, Ruki… Ruki with his pretty face and his plump red lips wrapping around my cock, tongue curling around it, so wet, so sinful and sexy, cute little ass up in the air, leathery wings framing those sinful little hips, a tail lashing about as I come into his mouth while he moans like a slut, swallowing so good, but when he looks up I grab his horns and pull him back in-  _

  


_ No! Stop thinking about monsters! Stop thinking about sexy monsters! Stop thinking about sexy monsters!  _

  


Kai couldn’t stop himself though, and he reached into his pants, bringing out his rather sizeable cock and stroking it, moaning at the feeling.  _ Mmmmm…  _

  


“Hello.” 

  


Kai looked up and standing in front of him was a slime, the sexiest slime he’d ever seen in his life. He grinned, and strangely, Kai couldn’t bring himself to grab his sword and swing it at the slime.

  


“Hey yourself.”  _ What the hell is wrong with me? He’s a  _ monster! 

  


_ But he’s sexy as hell, just look at those juicy thighs, that ass!  _

  


_ He’s. A. Monster!  _

  


_ Do you  _ want  _ to miss out on tapping that ass?  _

  


Kai could barely make a decision before the slime jumped on him, slamming him up against the wall. The knight suddenly felt a cool sensation envelop his cock, like nothing he’d ever felt before. The slime’s tongue forced its way into Kai’s waiting mouth, Kai moaning at the taste.  _ It’s like… strawberries!  _ The knight took initiative and wrapped his fingers around the slime’s ass, his fingers nearly sinking into the luscious texture as he spread his ass wide, Kai thrusting in harder, causing the slime to moan sinfully into Kai’s mouth. Kai suddenly felt a strange sensation at his ass cleft.  _ Is that… a tentacle?  _ The knight didn’t have any time to prepare before it was shoved in, the slime grinning, a wave of pleasure hitting Kai in response.  _ Ohhhhh… so good…. do it again…. _ He felt a cool liquid fill his ass, much cooler and more solid-y than semen while the slime’s ass hungrily drank up his cum as though it had a mind of his own, Kai’s fingers moving down the slime’s body, from his ass to his equally sexy thighs, so slender and yet, thanks to slime physiology, so plump and juicy and wonderful to grope.  _ He’s like a machine created for the perfect fuck.  _

  


The slime broke from Kai’s mouth, a wanton grin on his face. “You’re perfect. So perfect and slutty and  _ aaaaaaaaallllllllllll  _ mine.” 

  


Kai responded by mindlessly thrusting more harder into the slime’s body, causing him to moan in response as a wave of cum flooded the slime’s body, mixing with his slimey physique like flour mixing with water.  _ Mmmmmm, yeah, I could do this forever. _ Kai responded by licking the slimeboy’s shoulder, sweetness flooding his tongue. 

  


The slime giggled, Kai’s head growing fuzzy. He wrapped one of his tentacles around Kai’s cock, stroking it like a hand.  _ Ahhhhhhhh! So good!  _ Kai’s eyelids started to droop, his bones felt like they were dissolving into water. Strangely, the sensation felt downright erotic, waves of warm pleasure flooding his body, causing him to moan in response. 

  


The slime stroked his cheek with his slender hand. “Yes, sleep, my little whore. When you wake up, you’ll be able to do this over and over again.” 

  


Kai sighed happily as sleep overtook him. Faintly, in the back of his head, he remembered going into the dungeon to do something else. Whatever it was, it didn’t matter anyway. Couldn’t be more important than fucking and sucking and fucking the slime for aaaaaallllllll of eternity. 

  


\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  


Uruha grinned as Kai fell into his waiting lap, scooping up the sleeping knight in his arms as he walked back to the throne room. Power was currently coursing through him as his body converted Kai’s cum to magical energy, releasing jolts of pleasure along the way, and he felt stronger, smarter, and more importantly,  _ sexier  _ than he’d ever felt in his life. 

  


_ Satan, I feel so  _ hot!  _ I’ve gotta get this guy to the throne room and let everyone take a have a sam! Wait, no! I’m gonna take him back to some isolated alcove and fuck his virgin ass forever!  _

  


_ Well, I might let Reita have a turn or twenty, cuz he’s my best friend. And Aoi-sama, of course. But other than that, he’s mine!  _

  


The slime suddenly noticed a small alcove, the perfect size for two people. 

  


_ Or, I could just milk more of him. I  _ need  _ more of that yummy cum! And I’ve gotta fuck his ass with my cock! And I’ve gotta- _

  


\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  


Kai was currently in the middle of a rush of sex dreams he never wanted to wake up from. Sometimes it was the slime and a demon, the demon filling up his ass while Kai happily sucked on the slime’s sweet tentacles. Sometimes it was a flood of incubi, large, lovely cocks pushing in from all sides. Two in his ass, two in his mouth, and one in each of his hands. But most of the time, it was the slime, filling up his ass with more of that lovely slimey stuff, milking his cock over and over and over again, cuddling into the crevices of his body and teasing orgasms out with enough sucking, shoving tentacles or a huge cock in his mouth for Kai to suck. 

  


In other words, it was perfect, orgasms and waves of pure pleasure hitting his body near constantly, his mind in a haze so he didn’t have to think of anything but fucking and sucking and sucking and fucking and having fun and being pleasured- 

  
  


“Honestly, Uruha! I was supposed to have first dibs!” 

  


Kai’s head jolted up to see a sexy as hell incubus sitting in front of him, the slime currently sucking him off. The slime was moaning in ecstasy, his plump lips wrapped around the impressive cockhead, but the incubus didn’t look that concerned for the current sinful state of his cock. 

  


“You really should’ve given him to me first, you know. I’m the boss of this dungeon, so  _ I  _ get first dibs on any adventurers captured!” 

  


The slime looked up, a stray hand stroking Kai’s hair. “Aoi-sama, you’re stupid if you don’t think that any monster who captures an adventurer takes him for a joyride or twelve zillion before he gets to you.” 

  


Aoi-sama rolled his eyes, his cock now being caressed by one of the slime’s tentacles. “Yeah, but I really wanted to drink some of his essence  _ first.  _ Be his first. Twist and break his mind until he’s nothing but a subservient fucktoy. You know, the fun stuff.” 

  


“Actually, I  _ don’t  _ know, because he’s my first. Real first. Like, the I’ve-never-had-another-guy-before first.” 

  


Kai stirred, the fog raising from his mind, his cock rising to attention. The slime laughed in response. “I think he’s waking up. Now, Aoi, do your thing.” 

  


The knight almost bolted out of the throne room (well he would have if his legs didn’t feel like they were made out of jelly), but Aoi grabbed him by the shoulders, his eyes glowing like Ruki’s did when he was  _ really  _ pissed. 

  


“ _ Kai, darling, are you listening?”  _

  


The sound of Aoi’s voice sent warm ripples throughout Kai’s body, the warmth pooling at his groin, stopping his escape attempt in its tracks. “Yes, Aoi-sama.” 

  


Aoi smiled. “ _ Well, Kai, I have a few very important things to tell you, and I want you to repeat them after me, okay, sweetheart? Then you can go if you want to.”  _

  


Kai smiled. All he had to do was repeat whatever this monster said to him, and he’d get to go free! How stupid was this guy? In the back of his brain, he felt like something was nagging him, but he pushed it aside. 

  


_ “Okay, Kai. So the first thing is, you are a cockslut.”  _

  


“I am a cockslut.” 

  


_ “And you love letting monsters suck you off, and when they treat you like their own personal plaything.”  _

  


“And I love letting monsters suck me off and when they treat me like their own personal plaything.” 

  


_ “You also have no purpose in life besides this. You have no other thoughts in your brain besides fucking monsters.”  _

  


“I have no other purpose in life besides this. I have no other thoughts in my brain besides fucking monsters.” Something idly felt wrong about this, but he pushed it aside. 

  


_ “You have never wanted anything in your life besides being the cum source for hundreds of monsters. You have no memories that relate to anything beyond wanting to fuck monsters.”  _

  


“I have never wanted anything in my life besides being the cum source for hundreds of monsters. I have no memories that relate to anything beyond wanting to fuck monsters.” Nothing could be wrong, what was he thinking. He loved fucking monsters, always has. 

  


Aoi grinned. “Good, sweetheart. Do you have anything you want to tell me before everything takes full effect?” 

  


Kai wracked his brain, but could barely come up with anything. Suddenly, something popped into his head. “I’ve got a friend named Ruki. I think he would really like this. He’s the same as me. He’s always wanted to get his brains fucked out by monsters.” 

  


The pair grinned. “Well, we’re going to take that into consideration,” said Aoi, “but now, can I ride you?” 

  


Uruha perked up. “Me too! Right after Aoi-sama!” 

  
Kai grinned brightly. This was his life now, and he was absolutely  _ ecstatic  _ about it. 


End file.
